Chibi Zarame
by ViTaL-4-SRvIIvAL
Summary: I blew off important homework for this, worked on it all of fifteen minutes from 1:47 to 2:something, so somebody better f-ing read it. Zarame, the shinigami's pov. Kind of random. Hint of MichiruXZarame. has some... mild language, mentions of nudity, etc
1. Chapter 1

_So, I was reading a bunch of zombie-loan fics, and I decided, there weren't really many out there. What the hell is up with that? It's got zombies, death gods, and slight hints at sexual tension without getting too dramatic. Perfection! _

_I caught the spark of this story when I realized there weren't a lot of zarame-michiru stories, which I think are just the best... So here it goes, I guess. _

Being a shinigami had it's perks. I was feared, I was revered, worshiped even. I was the most badass mother-*ucker on the streets. My power was grand, my fury was fierce and those precious few who inhabited the safe harbors of my patience were limited.

Which is why, when I was... decommissioned... the only thing I could think was, "shit."

What the hell was some punk ass going around stealing my life force for? Why the hell would he need it? That little shit really had some balls, I had to admit that much. Reducing me to such a humiliating, degrading, undignified form... I'd have his throat for this, if it was the last thing I did.

Oh, the things I imagined doing to that kid. My scythe would be dripping blood. I'd play that bastard like a full fucking orchestra... four movements... seven shift changes.

Damn, those would be some good times...

But then, there was the girl. Sweet kid. Always choking the hell out of me, like I was a goddamn chia pet.

Okay, so I warmed up to her a little bit. She was... nice. Especially, ahem, in certain places.

Like, okay, she understood me. What were the odds? One of few, and she drew the lucky straw. I guess that meant I had to stick by her, you know, for communication purposes. She was my two-way radio.

Michiru. Cute, clueless, somewhat depressive. A handful, but then, I didn't really have hands. But I did have one thing on my side, which rendered her completely at my mercy. A combination of things really, like my small stature, my floating head, of which my single, reproachful eye dominated much of the space. Simply put, I was chibi-cute. Therefore, I had something, perhaps not as powerful as my old powers, but it sustained me – Chibi-power.

Being chibi-powerful meant that I was granted full access to things poor old Chika and Shito would probably never witness.

Let's just say, I liked bath-time.

Don't get me wrong, the ambiance was great. Scented salts, bubbly water, warm steam. Being small as I was, a simple bath was like an Olympic swimming pool. Just diddling around in the bath water, minding my own business.

Then suddenly, I'm being squeezed, pressed against... girly parts.

Sigh.

She thought it was funny. That I was precious and adorable. Did this chick know what I did for a living? I guess it didn't matter. The chibi-force was strong within me. She couldn't help it if she wanted to.

But when you got it, hehehe. Who's to say you can't use your gifts.

Fun as these times are, I can't help wonder what'll happen when I finally get my body back. Something tells me i'll be more than she can handle. But then again, she's full of surprises.

One of two things (I've thought about this) might happen.

Either I'll slip out of her life, never see her again, never endanger her, never go through the uncomfortable process of being rejected and see the fear in her eyes as my chibi-cuteness is replaced by my natural frightening demeanor.

Or, I'll be a fucking dumbass and go to her anyway, and hope that maybe we could still be friends. I'd probably have to be flexible. No more sleeping in her bed – I am kind of a big guy – and no more random cuddling, maybe – I am kind of difficult to approach, much less touch.

And the baths... sigh. I guess that's got to go too... if it has to.

Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Until then, I'll just enjoy the bubbles. The soap bubbles, I mean.

Pervs.

_Okay, so it came out a _bit_ more sarcastic than I'd meant to make it. But anyway, it's done. _

_Somebody has to review this, really. Tell me to go on. Tell me to do it. Because I want to, but I won't if it seems like it should be left alone. I already have this idea, but I need to get talked into it. Somebody needs to bother me about it or I won't get to it..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't possibly stop.**

**

* * *

  
**

It's daylight. I can tell because streams of sun shine through the threadbare curtains in Michiru's room, making my eyes sting behind their closed lids. In the subway, I would have had no trouble sleeping, albeit, my usual bed was sort of lacking in the present luxuries. But damn if it could match this place with dust.

My mornings. My nights. They are different now, and although I'd be overjoyed – fucking ecstatic – to have my powers back and my body back, I can bring myself to appreciate, if not enjoy, my little perks.

Like the warmth. Strictly speaking, I don't need the warmth. That's a basic human necessity – warmth, shelter, and all its derivatives. But it's nice.

Don't get me wrong, the 'school' is a shit fuck kind of catastrophe on stilts. It's breaking down, on its last legs, seconds away from being condemned, but hey, it's a fighter. I can respect a place that just doesn't die. Hell, I'm around creatures that just won't die.

I know it's my job to do them in, but still it's some kind of wonderful being wrapped up in a pair of arms every night, feeling that secure thump of survival. It's a reminder of a task better left at the bottom of the to-do list.

Unlike those other nasty little niggling duties that I haven't been getting to. Like, oh, say, my reaping duties. Oh, but who cares about the shinigamis responsibilities – taking the souls, making sure death takes it's full course. No, some people, like that ass who stole my life force, just don't give a fuck about the balance of nature and all that shit.

What can I do? I've got nothing now. Fucking nothing.

How can I reap?

The only hope I have is that those two screw heads can find the stupid bastard who did me in and take back what's mine. It's shameful, but all I can do is sit back and hope they can do this for me.

Shito. Chika. My only hope?

I have to suppress a shudder.

I bury my face into something soft, trying to cover myself, shield it from the light. But I feel as much as hear Michiru's deep, stretching sigh and know it's too late. She's started to awaken, and there is no chance of my staying in any longer. I crack a lid, wrathful yet resigned, and I'm just in time to catch sight of my approaching doom.

I only have time to mutter a soft, mournful, _"Shit!"_ before I have a mouthful of cotton and a face full of b – well we'll leave these small details out… the important thing is I've just been rolled onto and I hold my breath and squirm and kick and try not to bite, and still she takes her sweet time stretching out and grabbing her big round glasses off the night stand.

As soon as I am free, I explode. Except it doesn't quite have the flair I would like it to have with my tiny body and squeaky voice. I feel ridiculous in my fury. Like a tiny Chihuahua.

"Oh." She goes, all startled and dazed. "I'm sorry Zarame-kun."

Damn her pink cheeks and sincere expression. If she'd been less cute, less endearing, I'd have had to kill her by now for all these indignities. There's only so much injustice a man… a being can take.

I let it slide, then, because what else can I do? I mean really. Really…

Before long, we are in the kitchen. I'm drooping. Snoozing. Rolling out the quiet as Michiru hums to herself when the other one, Koyomi I'm told, bounces in with an unholy, perky energy that fairly knocks me out of the air.

"Michiru!" she screeches to a halt mere centimeters from us. Michiru stumbles but the girl grabs her shoulders and steadies her. "We're going to have a girl's night! Ha! Guess what I have!"

She pulls out an envelope. "Say hello to my little friend. Allowance, meet Michiru; Michiru, allowance. I hope you're not too attached by now, Michiru, because we're going…"

She paused, a light in her eye.

"… shopping!"

Michiru grins, the consternation plain in her expression. "Koyomi… are you… sure?"

The girl waves a hand. "Of course I am. It's not really all of the allowance anyway. Shito and Chika got to it first. Said they couldn't trust me." She made a face.

Michiru perked up considerably. "Well, if it's not a bother. I'd really like to get a new skirt for my school uniform. It has a hole… in… well, I just need another one."

The girls smiled at each other and exclaimed over their rare outings. Then Michiru turned to me.

"Shopping. Doesn't it sound like fun Zarame-kun? Maybe we can get something cute for you too."

Hmm. Yes. Something cute. For me.

Ah. Insanity, I'm sure has its own rewards.

* * *

"Eeeek! That is so cute, Michiru. You should get it, you really should. You look really nice."

Michiru looked at herself skeptically in the shop mirror. She ran a hand down the skirt, and her fingers traced the lacy pattern. The dress hugged her body, making the curves at her hips seem very subtly rounder. The neckline hung loosely at her cleavage, showing off a satiny strip of skin, but the fabric tightened to cup her small breasts perfectly.

"You really think so?"

_I _ thought so.

Koyomi preened. "You do, Michiru. So beautiful."

She smiled, and a ray of hope glinted in her huge, lens-enhanced eyes. She shot me a smile over her shoulder, "What about you, Zarame-kun? Do you think it looks good?"

I bobbed up and down obediently, then continued scowling at the image I made in the mirror. God, what depravity. Michiru turned fully towards me, unable to contain herself. I suffered through the high squeal of her joy.

"Eeee! Look at him, Koyomi! Doesn't he look so handsome?"

Koyomi's face came into view, a carbon copy of Michiru's wide-eyed adoration. I wanted to stab them in to the earth, leave no trace but a bloody hole in the ground. If justice were true, I'd have the power to smite them where they stood.

As it was, all I could do was put up with their star-filled gazes, and try not to catch sight of myself over their shoulders... wearing a big, pink bow.

May I stress the _big _and _pink_?

A pair of hands came at me, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"_Get your big, fat tits out of my fucking face!" _

At Michiru's prompting, Koyomi releases me, and I zip to a safe distance above their heads. "Oh, he's just being grouchy."

The girls giggle and return to their shopping, leaving me to seethe in peace. By the time they're finished trying on a couple of outfits, and are through lamenting on the prices, I've worked myself up into a fine fury. But then, Michiru, much more serious now, after the disappointment of not being able to afford the dress that made her look so stunningly gorgeous, turns to me.

(Yeah, that's right, I'm not above appreciating a girl who's maybe 1/8,000,000 of my age)

"Come on down, Zarame-kun. You don't have to be angry anymore. I'll take the bow off."

I glared at her. _"And what if I don't want if off anymore, huh? Maybe I got used to it, like a dying man gets used to cancer." _I'm being petulant, but really, a fucking bow?

She puts a finger to her mouth. "Well, if you want to keep it..."

There is no teasing in her voice and I make a quick scan of her features. No, fuck, she's not bluffing. She's actually considering purchasing this goddamn monstrosity.

I zoom right up in her face. _"Take the goddamn bow off. Take it off, NOW."_

She has the good sense to do this quickly, and doesn't bother to harass me any more during our little excursion. Koyomi takes Michiru to a small café, and I hover over the table, unsure weather to come down and demand a hot cocoa, or keep seething. I didn't want it to seem as if I'd forgiven them. What they did to me was excessively cruel, even by my standards.

I stare out the window, instead, to keep myself preoccupied.

The sky is bright, much too bright. It's not a rule for me, or a particular discomfort to be out in sunlight. Shinigami are not restricted to dark, dank places. We're death gods not fucking vampires. But being in my line of work, it is sometimes necessary to conduct business in darkness. Most of my reaps have been at night, and so, naturally, I take my rests during the day-time. There were only a few other special occasions when I've had to go out during the day, and those times were few and far between.

Being with a human, out in the daylight... it's different. Of course, nobody sees me, not if I don't want them to, but somehow, I feel that I am so exposed. It's true. In this state, I am particularly vulnerable.

I would not go as far as to say that I stay so close to Michiru as a matter of personal safety... Let's face it, the girl could hardly defend herself against a paper bag. That's embarrassing is what it is – that I've come to nearly depend on a girl with so little... ah.

The girl in question called to me. I did not look down, did not turn my attention from the chaos of the streets outside.

At least, not until the sweet fragrance of mint and chocolate wafted up into my nostrils.

"Please, Zarame. I'm very sorry. Come have your cocoa. It'll get cold if you stay up there sulking."

I floated down, grudgingly, and stated with as much disdain and wrath I could call up with the tendrils of lovely heat stroking along my face, making the anger drain from my expression, _"I _do not_ sulk."_

Gods damn this little woman for the hell she puts me through.

She digs into her pocket and produces a thin straw and plinks it into my drink so I can actually drink it without dunking my head into the cup.

Michiru pushes a dish my way. A cookie, loaded with chocolate chips.

"We should get some food for the school," Koyomi says. "before we head home. I was thinking we could make some Italian. I haven't had spaghetti in a long time. Mmm. And we could get some bread and butter it. I have some herbs we haven't used. I got them a while ago when they were on sale in a little shop. I never knew what to use them for. They're cute. They came in a set and..."

A flash of movement.

My eyes quickly tracked the motion. The contact was brief, there and gone within a second.

For a while afterwards, I could do nothing but scan the empty spaces outside. It was futile. She would not appear again. The cocoa once again claimed my attention, and I wound my lips around the straw. Soothing heat.

I would give a soul and a half to bathe in this. But I suppose I'd better just let Michiru pay for it. Although, as far as monetary value goes on a soul, I could probably wash, rinse and repeat for the rest of my life. Assuming they'd accept souls...

* * *

**So... yeah. I didn't really know where I was going. I have an idea, like I said last time, but yeah... no. ha. I'm tired.**

**Perhaps I should learn to think things out. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but hopefully you'll like it anyway. ^_^ ~ -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, sorry for not updating. I can't promise I'll update more often. Sometimes, when you don't got it, you don't got it. And when you don't got it, you shouldn't fake it. Because it just turns into crap. Forturnately, I was able to find a bit of inspiration here and there, and presto!**

**Just to warn you through, some of it gets pretty not-funny, and sort of goes off at the end. Not like, really bad, but I have issues with making things emo. **

**Also, I've created a new character. Two, actually. I guess that means I have OC's in here – that's the term, right? I don't really know what it means, but I guess I've got 'em.**

**Anyway… enjoy.**

* * *

There are a lot of things I just couldn't stand about those two: Chika and Shito. Always bickering like two old ladies, dragging Michiru off in different directions, subsequently making him follow.

"Zarame-kun?" Michiru was fanning herself under an awning where they'd stopped while Chika and Shito went into a store to have a talk with a suspicious character. "Are you hot? Do you want something to drink?"

I bobbed in the air, and murmured my consent. It's hot today. I can feel the heat like an oppressive blanket. It makes me mad, makes my non-existent blood boil. I don't really have blood. Not like regular humans. But that's the expression. Michiru is wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. She reaches into the tight fabric of her pants and pulls out a wrinkled envelope.

"I got paid yesterday," she says, her cheery smile a blight on this horrid day. "Wait here in case Chika and Shito come back. I'll get us a drink, okay?"

I bob in the air again and watch vigilantly as she crosses the street and enters a convenience store. I'm busy keeping watch of her hair, keeping her in sight. She's so short. I can't see her well.

I don't watch her because I'm worried. She's right across the street.

But then… if something _did_ happen… What could I do?

I sigh and clench my tiny ineffectual fists.

What can I do without my body? Without my power?

If I were whole, there would be no niggling feeling that I couldn't handle any problem if the occasion arose. With my power source gone, I can't just go around kicking ass, striking fear into the hearts of the damned, much less protect a teenage girl. Not that I'd need to. If I were whole, I couldn't be with her. But all the same, there would be no question, no doubt.

Some punk at the counter leers at her as she pays. If I were there, he would not be quite so disrespectful. In fact, if I were there, he'd be shitting his pants. He hands her the change. His mouth is flapping. I can guess what he's asking and have to roll my eyes.

"Hey! What the hell? Where did that little gopher go?"

I cast a blistering glare in Chika's direction. It's _them_.

Shito and Chika look frustrated. Which means they didn't get the news they wanted. Which means I'm not going to get the news I wanted. But I have to ask anyway.

"_What did the man say?"_

Shito shifts around, his pale features blank and emotionless as usual. He doesn't know what I've said, but he knows enough to answer anyway. He is the smarter one of the two, and so the only one I can stand for any short amount of time. "He didn't know anything about your power source going missing. But he has noticed a recent surge of zombie appearances. Seems like, without you, zombies are starting to sprout up unchecked."

"More for us to hunt and cash in on." Chika says, a bit triumphant. My loss, his gain. Jolly.

Without my powers, I can't do much. Another duty I must leave in an others hands.

Chika leans against the bike rack behind him and puts a hand to his forehead. "It's fucking hot. Let's get out of here, already. I'd rather hunt at night."

"Yes. All the creepy-crawlies do seem to prefer the night anyway."

"Hey, I'm back! Hope you weren't waiting long." Michiru slinks up, two cold bottles of water in her hands, and the residue of a blush on her cheeks. It's a shame she doesn't know how pretty she is.

"What's with your face?" says Chika, the master of tact. She blushes more, which I take offense to in this heat. Seeing her blush makes a crease form in my forehead, and I am too hot for this annoyance. I should be in the cool darkness of my lair. Or at the very least, the cool darkness of Michiru's room. If it weren't for these fools gallivanting around in broad daylight, and not even having the decency of bringing me good news from their unsavory sources, I'd be enjoying a lounge.

My whole schedule has been fucked up by this incident with the power source.

Michiru unscrews the cap off the bottle.

"Hey, thanks," says Chika, swiping the drink. "I needed that."

Up until now, considering what they've put me through today, I've been very tolerant. But that is my goddamn fucking water.

"_If a single drop of water from that bottle touches your lips, I will cut you."_

My mini-scythe is poised just over the boy's jugular.

Chika pauses, his eye rolls in my direction. He arm is frozen, the bottle just at his lips.

I have to feel degraded by my pitiful blade. It's a mockery of my real weapon. But it's just long enough to cause some damage.

"I wasn't that thirsty anyway." He says, lowering his arm.

I don't like how he's trying to play this off. I feel like cutting him anyway, just a little. Just to show him. Just to feel that old spark of fear again.

Suddenly, he's jerked out from my grasp. Shito has him hauled around by the scruff of the neck.

"That's enough. It's too hot for playing around. Chill out before you hurt yourselves."

I grip my scythe.

Hurt myself? What bullshit.

Michiru grabs the bottle from Chika's hand and wipes the rim on her shirt. We head to the school, and I'm drinking from the bottle cap.

There's a flash of darkness. A tiny moment when the sun isn't as hot as it is. It's barely perceptible, but any reprieve from the searing brightness is heaven.

I don't bother watching the sky. Whatever I do, making a big deal about her is only going to aggravate me. If she wants to keep playing this game, that's fine. I'll just wait.

"C'mon, Zarame-kun. They're leaving us behind."

I latch onto Michiru's shoulder and hide under her hair as she runs after Shito and Chika.

* * *

"I told you he wouldn't know anything."

"Lowlifes like him have their uses." Shito leans against the dresser of Michiru's room, and stares Chika down with barely suppressed hostility. "At the very least, he'll be getting in contact with his sources, and we'll get the information we need."

"At the very least, he'll be getting in contact with his sources, and we'll get the information we need."

Chika makes a duragatory noise, emphasized by the quick jab he takes in Shito's direction. "You don't even believe that shit. You're just pissed because it was _your_ idea, and it sucked."

Shito narrows his eyes. He must not be too far off the mark.

"We need people like him, you idiot. Or would you rather go around blind and stupidly into the dark, knocking on doors – 'hey, we're zombie-hunters. Sorry, but have you seen this guy around? He stole a Shinigami's power source and its real important that we get him'."

He sneers. "Real good plan, Chika, but you know what? I'd rather take information from someone who's got their ear to the ground. Someone who knows the city and its people. He's a useful man. He's got sources."

"Fuck that guy!" Chika paces from wall to wall. "What do we need him for? Obviously he didn't know anything. Why did we have to meet with that seedy piece of shit, anyway? Why do we need a middle-man like that? His sources should be our sources. We should have our own fucking sources!"

Shika tosses his head, clearly unimpressed with the idea. "Yeah, you and your people skills."

Chika gnashed his teeth. "I'll show you my people skills, you uptight asshole.

With that, he lunged for the other boys' throat. They slammed into Michiru's dresser, knocking her hairbrush and small meager possessions to the floor.

They were wrestling there for a moment, trying to choke the life out of each other.

Michiru gasped from her position on the bed, her large eyes wide with worry.

I couldn't help but sigh.

Why, of all places did they have to be here, in _our_ room? I mean, Michiru's room. They'd been arguing all up the walk here, and somehow they'd just followed us in, too involved with each other to notice where they ended up.

I heard Michiru groan miserably. "No… my stuff."

They slammed into the floor, trying to get an angle on one another. Neither made much headway. They were a tangle of arms and legs.

"_Honestly, this explains a lot about them…"_

Michiru seemed surprised for a moment, then pursed her lips in an attempt to keep from smiling.

I was heartened by this.

"_It's a bit odd, don't you think? How many fights do they get into?"_

Michiru barely stifled a giggle.

"_And now, they've just managed to wind up on the floor, all over each other? Kind of a happy coincidence, no?"_

"Zarame-kun!" Michiru has her hands over her face. Her shoulders are shaking with mirth. I grin deviously at her.

"_Tell me you haven't wondered. They've got barely concealed gay love for each other."_

Chika is on her in a second.

Somehow, in the midst of their gay revelry, they've managed to notice us laughing at them.

"What?" he snarled, bringing her around by the arm, staring daggers in my direction. "What did that little bobble-head say?" He didn't wait for her response, but let her go and started in my direction.

His anger was amusing. And somewhat disconcerting. If I were in my true form, he would not be quite so eager to charge at me in such a manner. Did he think that just because I was so small, I couldn't take him out? Of course, he had a couple pounds, and a couple of inches on me, but what did that matter?

I pulled out my mini-scythe.

Bitch didn't know who he was messing with.

"Chika, NO!"

From nowhere, Michiru leaps onto his back, her hands covering his eyes.

"What the hell?" Chika stumbles around the room. "Get her off. Get her off, for the love of God."

I swoop in, swiping my scythe across his skin. My attacks are somewhat akin to papercuts.

"Ow! Son of a Bitch!"

Shito hangs back, arms raised ineffectually, at a loss for what to do.

"Shoot her. My God, shoot her – get her off. Ow!"

Michiru holds on for dear life, scared now to let go.

"What is going on in here!"

The big-boobed girl walks in and surveys the damage. She looks to Shito for answers, but he just shakes his head. Together, they manage to pry Michiru off of Chika. Without her on his back, he turns his full rage on me.

He strikes out at me. I try to dodge, but it just barely catches my side.

Just that – one punch.

It sends me flying to the wall. I bounce off and land on the bed. The wind is knocked out of me. I'm not concentrating, but the room has gone very still. While I'm trying to recover, Michiru jerks herself from Shito's grasp, grabs Chika by the shoulder, and turns him around viciously to face her.

"You goddamn bastard." I hear her croak. Then she shoves him. "Get out. Get out of my room!"

They all leave, stunned, and she slams the door.

She crawls in around me, and I lay still in her arms as she hugs me to her. This time, I take no comfort in her softness. Some part of me has been broken, and not even Michiru can fix it. She holds me gently to her, and I wonder if she is crying. I don't want to know.

"I'm sorry," she says. "Chika's an idiot. Are you hurt anywhere, Zarame-kun?"

I want to spit fire.

"No," I say gruffly. "I'm fine."

This is beyond unacceptable. I hear her swallowing her sobs. She must know me enough now to understand I hate to hear her cry. Knowing that it's for me makes me seethe with self-depreciating loathing.

She stays with me, and for once it's dark and cool. Night comes swiftly, and Michiru drifts off to sleep, still clutching me to her.

When I'm sure she won't wake, I wriggle out of her hands. She snuggles into her pillow. There are still drops of moisture clinging to her lashes

I float out through the window. On the roof, I wait.

It's not long. Before the night is half-over, she saunters up behind me.

"I heard you'd been… decommissioned. Hee!"

Struggling immensely not to cringe, I face her and bow my head. "Greetings. Leiko."

She pouts her lips, the gloss there catching the moonlight. "I don't like that name, Zarame-kun! I keep telling you, I changed it. It's Suki, now. So call me Suki!"

The girl spread her sad excuse of a skirt out and dipped into a small curtsy. "But in light of your embarrassing downfall, I suppose I can let it slide this time." The frills settle back around the tops of her thighs and she does a full turn when she catches me noticing.

"Do you like it?" She does a little pirouette. "I don't usually get so dressed up."

"_This is dressed up?"_

Ah, damn. How could I let that slip…

She tuts at me from under her long lashes as she bends, none too conspicuously showing me her chest. It was fairly spilling out of the top of her dress.

"Hee! Zarame-kun! Still such a naughty boy. You shouldn't be looking at me so intensely. A lady must stay pure, even if all you do is look."

This time, I do cringe.

"_I don't have time for your games, Leiko. If you're here for a deal, you know I'm desperate enough to accept one. But I'm not desperate enough to put up with your bullshit in the meantime. Speak your piece and have it done with."_

She smiles brazenly. "Oh? Straight to the point as always? I like that about you, Zarame. You know exactly what you want, when you want it."

She hunches for a moment. When she straightens, her own power source is there, clutched in her claws.

"You want this, don't you Zarame-kun?"

I can't lie. "_Yes_."

"And you want that little human girl you left in the room, don't you Zarame-kun?"

In this I falter. _"I said stick to the point."_

She cackles, but agreeably consents to discussing the matter at hand. "I can make you a deal. If you want it right now, you can take the stipulations it comes with. But if you're willing to wait a few days, I sweeten it up for you."

"_Why? What are the drawbacks?"_

"Drawbacks. So negative, Zarame!"

I glare.

She shrugs. "Well I have to make arrangements. Torao has come into town. I have to make it seem as if I'm helping you."

"_Torao?"_ I breath slowly. _"He's here?"_

Another Shinigami in town.

We are fairly independent creatures, and I can barely stand Leiko here all the time, hounding my territory. What disaster will another Shinigami bring? Although I can't say I have anything against Torao personally – in fact, we're on rather companionable terms – I would rather not have this nuisance.

"Yes," Leiko coos. "News of your indiscretion have reached the ears of all manner of creatures, even those such as Torao."

Her disdain is palpable. "But back to our deal! If you want what I offer, I shall get my share in return: I want your service, whenever I call."

I fight to keep my sanity. _"Is that all?"_

"Yes," she smiles. "That is all. I may not call soon, but when I do –"

"I understand."

"But," she says. "If you can wait a while. I will shorten your service for just one call. But you will get only half of my power."

I don't even have to think. "I'd rather wait."

She giggles maliciously. "I had a feeling."

She isn't as powerful as me – or, I should say, as I was. Having only half of her power wasn't ideal. But it was that over unending servitude. I'd rather die a million horrible, degrading deaths than be her slave – which is what being with her would amount to in the long run. Except with less dignity.

"I shall return then," she blows me a kiss.

I wait until I can't sense her energy any longer, and then float wearily down to rest on Michiru's windowsill. For a second I watch her.

Will it be worth it?

Is she with this?

I have to believe she is. I have to believe she won't fear me – that she won't turn away.

With a sigh, I resolve not to think about this – not until the loathsome Leiko returns. For now, I will enjoy what little pleasures I can take.

**

* * *

**

**I have this obsession for making things as believable as possible. I don't like adding characters, but I had to. I didn't want them to find Shiba in order to get Zarame his core, so I devised this new plan. Zarame will have a body!**

**I thought it would be a good idea. I wanted him to get his body back all along. And then somebody suggested it to me and I thought, 'so, there'.**


End file.
